


【超蝙】晚宴结束前

by BBBattts



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBattts/pseuds/BBBattts
Summary: 韦恩举办的晚宴里有肯特记者想要的一切。





	【超蝙】晚宴结束前

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：双性，服从，镜子，中出，结尾小车震  
很雷很雷 雷就不要看 看了别骂我

美国记者常言道，韦恩的宴会里应有尽有。  
你想要的资源、新闻、大料，渴求的金钱、机会、金主，还有娱乐记者最需要的桃色新闻——布鲁斯·韦恩他本人。  
但克拉克是一个正经的、正经得几乎古板的体育版块的记者。他被派到这个盛大的慈善宴会上实在是因为没人愿意来哥谭：勇敢的莱恩记者对这个小伙子说，她愿意为了报道战争中受害的民众而牺牲性命，但不想无辜地被抢走钱包甚至——而且只是为了一场该死的又长又臭的晚会。  
“该死的又长又臭的晚会”，克拉克心里念叨道，这引他发笑，因为这个比喻实在是恰到好处。这里的报道焦点除了布鲁斯·韦恩，就是布鲁斯·韦恩亲吻的超模，和布鲁斯·韦恩拥抱的美女。  
噢，但是出于些该死的原因。他才不会去报道自己爱人的绯闻。那个不在意自己暴露在公众下的疯子，甚至韦恩有些乐于这件事。按照他所说的，有助于区分开他和蝙蝠侠啦，好好利用这个身份啦，呱啦呱啦。  
终于。他看到布鲁斯背身往回走去，走向卫生间的方向。克拉克也走过去。他光明正大得就像正向布鲁斯彰显自己的脚步声，但那无所谓，没有人会在意缩着肩膀的记者跟在韦恩总裁屁股后面去上厕所。  
他走进去，关上门，上了锁。

布鲁斯刚洗了把脸，有些因为浮夸动作而散下来的碎发因此被打湿了。克拉克走过来，布鲁斯因此横了他一眼。“有什么事吗？”他还用着那副愚蠢的作态，“以及，肯特记者，我不喜欢在厕所接受采访。”  
肯特不说话，就只是沉着呼吸靠近。  
“嗯？”韦恩扬起一边的眉毛，“所以你是想干嘛，和我要些小费吗？如果你想的话，”  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克停在一抬头就能亲吻到嘴唇的距离上。“你知道我想要些什么。”  
“哼。克拉克。少睁大你这双眼睛跟我装可怜，”布鲁斯说，“超人和露易丝·莱恩的爱情故事铺天盖地，你却在和我计较我搂了谁的腰。说得跟你把莱恩风光拯救的报道还少似的。”  
“我是想澄清来着，”克拉克对那听似幽默的腔调毫不动容，“哦，我忘了是谁不让我接触媒体。”  
“你就那么想在这吵架？”韦恩的表情凶狠起来。仿佛在他的皮囊下还藏着另一个灵魂。  
“不。我不想。”克拉克搂住布鲁斯的腰，他们彼此的鼻尖触碰着，蓝色和蓝色的眼睛能够碰擦出阳光，“所以现在，亲吻我。以你最爱我的姿态亲吻我。”  
“…耶稣上帝。你是认真的？”布鲁斯咬了咬牙。接着他呼吸就乱起来，就好像有一股风吹散了他的临危不乱，他的呼吸被克拉克灼得沸腾，变成热烈的、恭迎对方的节奏。他的手贴上对方的脸，嘴唇含住嘴唇，健硕的身躯彼此倚靠，他一开始犹借着高超的技巧掌握节奏，结果中途被克拉克毫无规律、一通乱来的技法全然打乱，甚至被对方完全掌控。这点想法让布鲁斯不适起来。他被逼着倒退，直到完全背靠墙壁，他方才还甜美的嘴唇被又啃又咬，完全变得红肿起来。  
“现在没人能不知道我在厕所里有场热吻了。嗯？”布鲁斯说。  
克拉克的脸正埋在布鲁斯的肩窝上。他的侧脸正贴合着韦恩的动脉，隐隐但震耳欲聋的跳动时刻刺激着他的感官。韦恩的古龙香水则困扰着他的鼻腔。他的手滑过丝绸般顺滑的西装，停在挺翘的屁股上。  
“布鲁斯。”他闷闷地说。就像这一刻里他完全被剥夺了除了喊“布鲁斯”以外说任何语言的能力。  
“什么？”布鲁斯不耐烦地问。  
“你知道我想要什么，是吗？”克拉克的嘴唇蹭在布鲁斯的耳垂上，他温和宽厚的声音在这一瞬间仿佛是恶魔的低语，蛊惑着布鲁斯的内心，“我想要你。”  
他解下布鲁斯的裤子。尽管在这过程中布鲁斯多做阻拦，但克拉克还是将光着腿的韦恩抬到了洗手台上，冰凉的桌面承载着富翁苍白的皮肤，记者毫不费力地将内裤撕成碎片。如今毫无阻挡而映入克拉克视线的，是布鲁斯半勃的阴茎，和藏在那下面的秘密。  
那是女性的生殖器官。布鲁斯往后缩了缩。克拉克抬头看，看不到伴侣眼里有半分畏惧。  
“你不该在这里发情，”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说。“外星人。”  
“但你硬了。”克拉克抚摸上布鲁斯的阴茎，手劲绝对说不上温柔，那也许和他该死的特殊体质有些关系，“没有人会来的，布鲁斯。我听着呢。”他作了个聆听的动作。  
布鲁斯咬着牙，不做任何回答。克拉克将布鲁斯的阴茎伺候得几乎完美，接着他的手指从那滑落，开始揉捏那片粉色的阴蒂。  
“你太敏感了，这里开始出水了。”克拉克面无表情地说，这就像一场挑逗，“韦恩先生，你也这样玩过自己吗？没有冒犯。”  
“去操你自己去吧，肯特。”韦恩凶狠地回答。  
克拉克望着对方钢蓝色的眼睛。“好吧。”他说，将手撤回去，“你请自便。”  
布鲁斯怒视着他，哪怕他还保持着双腿大开的狼狈姿态。克拉克不做反应，沉默的战争几乎击碎了布鲁斯背后的镜子，他像是终于做出让步，双手抬着自己的大腿，让双腿张得再大一些，他的脚险些滑下水池。“没有下次。”他高傲得像在命令。  
克拉克露出微笑。他慢条斯理地脱下眼镜，将布鲁斯的上身捞起来，先印下一个吻。而后亲吻脖颈，锁骨，隔着名贵的衬衫用舌尖和牙齿玩弄韦恩的乳首。那些让富翁大受打击。布鲁斯在这场慢节奏的进攻之中犹如沉进沼泽，浑身粘稠，忍受不堪。他催促克拉克做事快些。  
克拉克则照做了。  
他做的仅是拉下裤链和裤头，让那根骇人的阴茎弹出来。甚至没做更多的润滑动作，他的腰胯往前挺些，好让布鲁斯的双脚能借此距离夹住自己的腰，他扶着那根阴茎准备插进细窄的雌穴里。对方生理上立即欢愉起来。细嫩的穴肉柔滑地包裹着氪星人的阴茎，仿佛正给予着最贴心的呵护，但头部在没有足够润滑措施的情况下进去极其困难。克拉克小心翼翼地挺进，并且安抚道：“我不会伤到你的，布鲁斯。别挣扎。相信我。”  
“操，”布鲁斯在喘气之中只说出这么一个单词。这对他而言相当难磨，克拉克猜，男性的雌穴相对来说更狭窄，更柔软，布鲁斯勉强地包纳进他，阴道硬是被他缓慢开拓着。那些酸胀感刺激着布鲁斯的神经，恍惚像是痛，接着快感潮水般涌上去。而这无时无刻都能让布鲁斯感受到：克拉克正侵犯着他最私密的地方，正在试图完全占有他。  
龟头顺利进去之后，一切就变得容易多了。借着那些可怜的欢欣的体液，克拉克已经插进去大半根自己的阴茎，他几乎都错觉般认为这已经是布鲁斯的极限了。他看着布鲁斯湿润的眼睛，柔软的腰肢，凌乱的、被汗水打湿的头发，他弯曲的脚趾，急促的呼吸。但布鲁斯总是能坚持下去。  
克拉克顿了顿。接着继续深入进去。  
“不、不，不，”布鲁斯软着声调说，他在害怕，害怕自己露出软弱的那一面，“别再进去了。这对我而言太深了，克拉克。”  
“嘘，”克拉克在布鲁斯耳边说，“有人来了。”  
布鲁斯立即噤了声。克拉克缓慢地往前动，让自己一整根阴茎没入那道雌穴中，高热的温度与他的阴茎彼此似乎正燃烧着，他的龟头抵在宫口上，那是最脆弱的地方。“那些人还在门口，”克拉克说，而布鲁斯知道这是真的。客人模糊的轮廓黑漆漆地被映在门上，模糊的声音隔着门板传进来，是在抱怨着什么。克拉克在这时候动了，他小幅度地抽插起来，但每次动作都碰撞到脆弱的宫口。他将布鲁斯几乎崩溃的颤抖捂在怀里，看着爱人用手掌捂着刚被自己亲肿的嘴唇，在快感之中不露出一丝破绽。  
“好孩子。”他享受这样的布鲁斯。他轻而易举地将布鲁斯的上半身捞起来，手捧着布鲁斯的后脑，柔软的发丝撩出些痒意。他越发得心应手起来，抽插的动作便越发凶狠，透明的体液让他的侵犯更加顺滑。每次他狠狠碾过这些细嫩的穴肉，耳边就传来布鲁斯破碎的呻吟，睾丸拍打大腿的声音轻易就盖过了那些细小但温柔的呜咽。他不在乎这些声音是否能被传到门板那边去。门把手几次被扭动的声音发出，布鲁斯便紧张地夹紧他的阴茎，这让他感觉——希望拉奥原谅他——这让他感觉棒极了。  
这持续了有一阵子 直到那些顽固的客人终于放弃了那扇门，克拉克才从布鲁斯手中拯救了布鲁斯自己。“别紧张，布鲁斯，他们走了。”他拍着对方的背，像慰藉被惊吓的孩子，“你可以叫出来了。”对方惊恐又茫然地望向他，克拉克则以温和的眼神回望，这似乎让布鲁斯恢复了些神志。  
克拉克又做了些调整。他终于抽出那根折磨人的阴茎，将布鲁斯转过去，面对着镜子。他说不清自己做这些的目的是什么，他只是想要这么做。他抓着布鲁斯的膝窝，将对方以一种奇怪的方式抱起来 再让自己的阴茎在腾空的情况下插进雌穴。这种危险的体位似乎刺激到了布鲁斯，几滴体液从他们的交合处涌出来，滴在地板上，声音毫不困难地落进两个人耳中。  
“你更湿了，Babe，”克拉克沉着声音，在韦恩的耳旁低语。接着他开始在雌穴中浅出浅入，但因为姿势的特殊，他甚至能深入到刚才无法触及的地方，那些最柔软的地方。在镜子的帮助下，克拉克看到布鲁斯露出脆弱的神情，这个甜心的眼神迷离且可怜，眼睫毛上挂着泪珠子，漂亮红润的双唇吐出带哭腔的呻吟，婉转且诱人，淫秽得像是他专门受过这方面的训练。这很快就无法满足克拉克了，他又让布鲁斯跪在洗手台上，扶着颤抖的大腿，从背后插进去。现在克拉克毫无阻碍了，他整根抽出来，再碾过穴肉、擦过敏感点，整根地没进布鲁斯的体内，冲撞得对方整具身体都因此被撼动。  
“你该好好看着那张漂亮动人的脸，”克拉克低喘着，这其中的快感几乎能淹没他，“那是你第一次吸引我时用上的东西。我爱你，不止于相貌，这不阻止我也爱惜你的相貌。”  
“那些被我操到求饶，哭泣的样子和神态，就像上帝给予我的礼物。”  
布鲁斯因为克拉克一次粗鲁地抽插而撞在镜子上。他额发乱得不像话，前额完全抵在镜面上，那双蓝眼睛映在镜子上，他注视着他自己，这副狼狈的样子，被操得欢愉的躯体。他刚才在不知觉间已经被操射过一次，而现在那根阴茎又勃起了，甚至没费多少时间。氪星人仍然在他的阴道里横冲直撞着，每次的摩擦都带给他更汹涌的快感，就像是这副身躯原本就是这样的，这样承载着快感而扭动，无法控制的模样。  
克拉克操着他，在插进去的同时用自己烫热的手掌抚摸着那根阴茎，从龟头到睾丸，再不厌其烦地重来。这让布鲁斯不自禁地挺着腰胯。这更像是扭着腰，从而更好迎合男人的阴茎操弄的姿势。  
他自己都不知道自己被操了多久，也不知道外面宴会的进程。直到一阵酸麻感从脊尾传上大脑，他整个身体都变得酥麻起来，无法控制地一阵痉挛，一股巨大的快感掌控了他的灵魂，雌穴紧紧地吸着那根外星阴茎，接着淫液不断地流出来，韦恩几乎呼吸暂停。这阵感觉停止的时候，布鲁斯甚至来不及喘上一口气，克拉克便卡在他的宫口，好让那些射出的精液填满他的子宫。上帝啊，他甚至不知道自己能不能怀孕。  
这一切都结束的时候，布鲁斯精疲力尽地靠在洗手台上，漫无目的地往肺里吸些新鲜空气。但每一次呼吸，他都只能闻到做爱剩下的那些味道。哪儿都是那些味道。  
等布鲁斯反应过来的时候，克拉克已经帮他穿好了裤子，抚平了衬衫上的褶皱。他皱起眉：“我的内裤呢？”声音甚至比Bat Voice还要沙哑。  
克拉克扬起眉毛：“撕了。”还摆着一副‘我是凶手但你不能拿我怎么办’的得意样子。克拉克打量着布鲁斯疲惫又恼怒的样子，对方手软脚软地任他摆弄，他替韦恩梳好散下的头发，扣上衬衫令人窒息的那颗纽扣，却无法替布鲁斯抹除脸上的像朵朝晨的云似的潮红。他亲干净那些泪痕，甚至将洗手间都清理过一遍，但布鲁斯仍然不满意，“去你妈的，克拉克，给我一条内裤。”  
“来不及了。”克拉克低头看了看手表，“你是时候去说结束陈词了。”  
“操，”布鲁斯皱得更凶了，“你死定了，克拉克·肯特。”  
“在你能站稳之前，”克拉克扶着走路的布鲁斯，“我建议你收回这句话。”  
布鲁斯咬着下唇。他的大腿颤抖着，肿起来的阴唇摩擦着彼此，这点轻微的刺激已经能满足他敏感的感官。布鲁斯甚至能感觉到那些淌下来浸湿西裤的淫液。那些舒适的面料甚至会擦过他的阴茎。这些时有时无的摩擦无法让布鲁斯好好行走。  
他熬到讲话完毕的时候，心里一边感谢着这张能遮住下半身的演讲台，一边咒骂着克拉克·肯特。  
布鲁斯一转身，守候在背后的克拉克就走上去，搂住布鲁斯的腰，保持着这种布鲁斯全身都黏在自己身上的亲昵姿态走到了车上。车上的司机并不是他熟悉的那位老管家，克拉克疑惑地看了看布鲁斯，后者打开了前后座的挡板。  
“阿尔弗雷德在协助迪克处理双面人的事情。”布鲁斯的声音仍然哑得不像话，以至于他在刚才的陈词上只说了四个单词。“所以，想再来一次吗，男孩？”  
克拉克惊讶地说：“我以为你还在生我的气。”  
“你只需要回答来或者不来。”  
“我这儿总是欢迎你的，布鲁斯。”克拉克笑道。  
布鲁斯急切地拉下克拉克的裤链，很快就将那根阴茎摸得勃起。他又解开自己的裤子，对着克拉克的阴茎坐下去。克拉克满足地喘息起来，布鲁斯也如此，他按着克拉克宽厚的肩膀，好借着力气让自己使不上力的大腿支撑起自己一上一下的动作。  
“我看见了，布鲁斯，”克拉克的手臂虚放在布鲁斯的腰旁，雌穴流下的体液浸湿了他的阴毛，“你在台上的时候湿得一塌糊涂。”  
“所以，你打算怎么做？”布鲁斯饶有兴致地问道。  
“做我该做的，”克拉克将布鲁斯按在车座上，“填满你，和满足你。”  
“长夜漫漫。我们多的是时间。”布鲁斯的嘴角弯起来，像一只餍足的猫咪。

End


End file.
